


The Bachelorette AU

by Waxa



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek2018, Day 6, Famous, I just had to do it, It's just a preview of the upcoming fic, Multi, slightly crack fic, the bachelorette au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxa/pseuds/Waxa
Summary: The Bachelorette AU: Clarke Griffin first stole America’s heart by becoming the most sold out artist/painter in the history of the world at only 22. This mogul has charmed her way ever since, with her charm personality and sweet, girl-next door wit and spunk. She has finally opened up about her desire to settle down and her desire to find her perfect soul mate. Clarke will embark on her own journey to find love when she stars in the 18th edition of The Bachelorette.





	The Bachelorette AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a part of the upcoming fic I’m still writing. It’s massive since I want to do it from all points of view, I.e. the show itself, behind the scenes, confessionals –part of the behind the scenes, sort of- and more. (Also it’s sort of an almost crackfic) 
> 
> *sigh, I just love The Bachelor world. 
> 
> This is only an excerpt of how it all started. Hope it's not that confusing.

**Behind the scenes.**

“Come on Clarke, you promised.” Her mother closes the door behind them, not wanting the producers and the crew to hear their talk. Clarke keeps on glaring, she pulls out a pack of Davidoff and just as she’s about to lit one, the whole box disappears in her mother’s purse and the cigarette in her mouth disappears behind the nearest dumpster.

She rolls her eyes when her own mother reflects her glare. “No mom, I promised to think about it not to sign a contract now and for the rest of my life!”

“It’s not for the rest of your life,” Abby scoffs, not liking the dramatics of her daughter. “If you don’t like anyone you can just break up the engagement or not pick one at all.” She simply states but Clarke is not that heartless to do something like to a connection she may or may not have with someone from the show.

“Come on you promised Kane.” Abby pulls the promise card out. From the amount of times Clarke has rolled her eyes at her, someone would think something is wrong with her age and sight.

“That was before I knew you guys were sleeping together.” A shiver runs down her spine when she remembers how she found out. No, she’s not going there.

“That has nothing to do with it, and besides you already knew, you just didn’t want to see it.”

“That’s….” That’s true, but who could blame her. Kane was her dad’s best friend and like an uncle to her, and now he’s in love with her mother and making her happy and it’s just so…so inevitable.

“Fine, but I want to have full power on decisions.” She requests and it’s not something that Abby can promise but she will have to do it, for her daughter and for Kane.

“You know I just want you to be happy right?” Her mother embraces her and she can’t possibly not return her hug when she spent a couple of years without it.

“I know, but I don’t need a show to make me happy.”

“You’ll never know what could happen, just try it.”

“Fine.” Clarke leads them back to their dining room where everyone is. There’s Kane the show’s host and producer, Dante the head of the network, Diana Sydney her mother’s closest friend and also producer, Nia the co-creator of the show and a couple of more producers and heads of everything involved in the show who were patiently (or not so patiently, by the look Nia gave Clarke) waiting.

“So tell me Clarke, what would it be?”

“I’m in,” There are celebratory shouts all around until Clarke clears her throat again. “But-”

“We’re not here to discuss your terms but ours Ms. Griffin.” Nia interrupts her before she can say anything. But Clarke is known for her stubbornness and her defiance and if anyone could go head to head with Nia, is her.

“As I was saying, I just require a couple of things.”

“Tell us what it is, and maybe we can work it out.” Dante says amiably, hoping to defuse any further animosity with their next star and one of the heads of the show.

“I want to be in all the decisions made, I want full control of what I do, I want control of the dates meaning I get to choose what we will be doing and I want to get a full preview of the contestants. Also if I don’t like a contestant then they’re gone. I don’t want someone to stay only for ratings because I truly want a chance to meet them.”

“Something to that extent can be implemented in the contract, I suppose.” Indra - the other co-creator of the show- relented first, having known that all the requests were perfectly reasonable.

“Should we get our lawyers draw up a contract with all the terms set today?“

Clarke nods and then something pops into her head and before she has a change to change her mind she says. “Oh and one last thing.”

“Yes Clarke?” Diana gritted her teeth, while Nia rolled her eyes, Indra had to cover up her smile knowing what could possibly be around the young blonde’s mind and Kane was almost on the verge of having a heart attack.

“I want both male and female contestants.”

* * *

**Announcement.**

Clarke Griffin first stole America’s heart by becoming the most sold out artist/painter in the history of the world at only 22. This mogul has charmed her way ever since, with her charm personality and sweet, girl-next door wit and spunk. She has finally opened up about her desire to settle down and her desire to find her perfect soul mate. Clarke will embark on her own journey to find love when she stars in the 18th edition of The Bachelorette.

Growing up the daughter of an engineer† and a doctor, she attended Harvard University for medical school, ready to follow into her mother’s footsteps. However, shortly after graduation, Clarke found her true passion, art. Couple of years later, she runs successful galleries all across the states and a few ones around the world. With her mother’s support, an open heart and a new perspective on the possibilities of finding her true love, Clarke will embark on finding her “soulmate” –her once in-a-lifetime love.  
Feeling optimistic and cautious, Clarke, 27, is going to be the first bisexual bachelorette in the Bachelorette history and Bachelor’s world. She’s not only going to have the usual male contestants but also female which will bring the bachelor world finally up to reality. With promises of being the most talked season yet, everyone can certainly say that is going to be a wild ride and one that could not be missed.

Will she face the unpredictable heartache of falling in love with more than one person? And will that be a charming man or a beautiful woman? All she is sure of is that she will be open to love and wants everyone to come along for the journey.

So tune in, on the upcoming weeks for the new season of The Bachelorette.

* * *

**Meet some of the contestants.**

Finn

Name: Finn Collins

Age: 30

Occupation: Living on my trust fund.

Hometown: Texas

Height: 5’9’’

Tattoos: No, have you look at my skin? I’m flawless

-Would you describe yourself as “the party starter,” “the wingman” or “the laid back one”? I’m of course the party animal.

-What are your three best attributes? My face, my money, my booty

-All-time favorite movies: American Hustle, Fifty Shades of Grey, The Godfather

-I love it when my date: Focuses on me and my achievements

-I hate it when my date: Talks and talks about herself

-Who do you admire most in the world and why? Kanye West, because he has it all.

-What does your ideal girl looks like? Blonde, blue eyes, fit and slim body.

-What are you most afraid of? Me? Afraid? What a concept.

* * *

Lexa

Name: Lexa Woods

Age: 25

Occupation: Writer

Hometown: New York

Height: 5’5’’

Tattoos: Arm tattoo and back tattoos.

-What are your three best attributes? Wisdom, Compassion and Strength.

-All-time favorite movies: The notebook, The princess bride, Gladiator, Imagine me and you.

-Where do you see yourself in 5 years? Being with the woman I love, enjoying life with my family, and having a stable job to provide to my household.

-Do you consider yourself a romantic and why? Hopeless romantic because there is nothing more satisfying than a genuine smile from the girl you’re with.

-What are you most afraid of? Living my life just because I want to survive.

-What are five things you can’t live without? My family, a piece of paper, a pen, coffee, candles.

-What’s your biggest regret you’ve had to date? Not telling the girl I loved enough times how much I loved her.

-What’s your spirit animal? A raccoon.

* * *

Jasper

Name: Jasper Jordan

Age: 25

Occupation: Aspiring Bachelor

Hometown: Las Vegas.

Height: 6’0’’

Tattoos: A smiley face on the ankle

-Would you describe yourself as “the party starter,” “the wingman” or “the laid back one”? The party starter. I bring the party everywhere I go.

-All-time favorite movies: American Pie, Star Wars and Pretty Woman.

-Where do you see yourself in 5 years? Being the bachelor, if it doesn’t work out now, or just being in the bachelor franchise to meet up beautiful women. Consider me for Bachelor in Paradise if this doesn’t work.

-Do you consider yourself a romantic and why? I know how to woo the ladies.

-What does your ideal girl looks like? Like Octavia from the previous season or just a beautiful chick with a nice rack.

-What are five things you can’t live without? Pot, hot chicks, food, internet, sunglasses.

-What’s your biggest regret you’ve had to date? My first kiss with my cousin.

-What’s your spirit animal? A party animal.

* * *

Nylah

Name: Nylah Gold

Age: 29

Occupation: Business Owner

Hometown: Miami

Height: 5’8

Tattoos: A tribal tattoo on the back

-What are your three best attributes? Responsible, charismatic, and level headed.

-I love it when my date: Knows when it’s time to talk and when to listen.

-I hate it when my date: Uses their phone and pays attention to anything rather than me

-Who do you admire most in the world and why? Hillary Clinton since her speech on the “Woman’s rights, are humans rights” conference in Beijing gave me the confidence that my voice was heard and if I wanted something I should come and get it. (Something to that length.)

-What does your ideal girl looks like? Feminine and strong.

-What are you most afraid of? Failure

-What’s your biggest regret you’ve had to date? Not doing a lot of things because I was afraid of failure

-What’s your spirit animal? A bird

* * *

Murphy.

Name: John Murphy

Age: 29

Occupation: NDA (Possible FBI Agent)

Hometown: Pennsylvania

Height: 5’9’’

Tattoos: A couple are visible when I take my clothes off

-I love it when my date: Doesn’t care

-I hate it when my date: Cares too much

-Do you consider yourself a romantic and why? No, I don’t have the time but I try my best.

-What does your ideal girl looks like? Simple and understanding.

-What are you most afraid of? The dark.

-What are five things you can’t live without? Coffee, my leather jacket, my motorcycle, my job, air.

-What’s your biggest regret you’ve had to date? No regrets.

-What’s your spirit animal? Bear

* * *

Echo.

Name: Echo Grace

Age: 27

Occupation: Model/Law student.

Hometown: Las Vegas

Height: 5’8’’

Tattoos: None

-Would you describe yourself as “the party starter,” “the wingman” or “the laid back one”? I can bring life to the party yes.

-What are your three best attributes? My sharp cheekbones, my emotional intelligence and my extended vocabulary.

-All-time favorite movies: Legally blonde, Bring it on, Lara Croft.

-Who do you admire most in the world and why? Ellie Woods, since she’s the epitome of my struggles.

-Where do you see yourself in 5 years? Having the most fashionable firm ever.

-Do you consider yourself a romantic and why? I like to be the one romanced not the one to do the romantic gestures.

-What are you most afraid of? People seeing me without make up, and having to deal with stupidity.

-What’s your spirit animal? A black panther.

* * *

**The Bachelorette season 18 preview.**

Coming up this season on the Bachelorette.

“I’m open to whatever this brings into my life. My heart is wide open and I’m ready to do this.” Clarke voice is the backdrop of the scenes displayed. Scenes like her kissing a dark haired brunette on the top of pyramid, and her recreating the kissing scene from Spiderman with a tall and muscled guy, her on a bike ride with a blonde into the sunset of a hidden beach, her on a yacht with a dark skinned man. There’s montage of laughter, tears and a whole lot of drama.

“I’m ready to get engaged, to get married and to meet the love of my life.” Clarke’s voice is the backdrop to someone meeting Neil Lane and picking up a 3.5-carat round-cut sparkler with a twisted diamond-encrusted ring.

 

> _Clarke is the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. She’s an easy woman to fall for._
> 
> _Being here for Clarke is honestly feels like a dream come true._
> 
> _I’m so happy when I’m with her._
> 
> _I definitely picture a life with Clarke._
> 
>  

“I’m confident that this love is real, and this relationship too.”

 

> _I want you in my life._
> 
> _There’s no doubt in my mind that I am the one for you._
> 
> _Clarke is such a princess._
> 
> _He calls her princess, what a dickhead._
> 
>  

“There’s no questions in my mind. I can picture being proposed or to propose to someone at the end of this, even if the journey isn’t easy.”

 

> _What is her problem?_
> 
> _She has so much animosity towards the situation._
> 
> _Paws are going to come out._
> 
> _What do you expect? Put women and men in the same house that’s a recipe for disaster._
> 
> _I hope she sees how manipulative he is._
> 
> _He’s a lying bastard, that’s what he is._
> 
> _I’m not here to make any friends._
> 
> _I don’t know if I can do this anymore._
> 
>  

“I certainly can say that I’m a hundred percent in love. I’m so happy.”

 

> _Clarke, I’m falling for you._
> 
> _I’m falling in love with you Clarke._
> 
> _I never thought that I could have something like this._
> 
> _I’ll always be with you._
> 
> _May we meet again._
> 
>  

“Not only have I found love but I have found a lot of it with more than one person and I didn’t know this much love existed.”

 

> _This is a dream come true._
> 
> _I always thought that I would never have what I had with her but I know this is what I want and she would’ve wanted me to have too._
> 
> _My sister came here looking for love and she found it, I’m finding it too._
> 
>  

“Going into this last rose ceremony, I truly believe in my heart this is going to work for me. I’m gonna walk away engaged.”

 

> _You’re the one._
> 
> _I’m sorry for leaving, I know I can because it’s you._
> 
>  

“I hope that I find the love that will last forever. “

 

It all starts on the exciting season premiere of The Bachelorette.

 

_Coming soon._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to join me in this, I would love and appreciate it!


End file.
